The Spectacular Day of Pride
by Drago-Liam
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Milton, the sun shining down on the flowers. Drago goes fishing in a peaceful state. Tia shows up and joins in on the peacefulness, and so does Mac. But little do any of them know... It would later be a spectacular day of pride.


It was a beautiful day, the sun was emitting light onto the ground, making everything look only more beautiful. The grass rustled from the light wind passing by. Drago was outside, his body covered by a light white U-R-Here T-Shirt. He rotated his head, looking around at the beautiful butterflies passing by. He stood by a pond, surrounded by roses and a big cleanly-painted yellow bench. Drago reached into his pockets, pulling out a big wooden fishing rod. He threw his right arm back and forward once more, casting the hook into the oval-shaped pond. Drago stood in a zen-like state, staring peacefully into the pond. His mind empty of thoughts, feeling positive as relaxation filled his body from his head to his toes. He closed his eyes, admiring the beautiful day as he took a moment to breathe deeply in, and deeply exhale. Looking around once more, his eyes focused on a white figure. Once his eyes were focused, he noticed it was Tia. She looked shiny and clean, a bright smirk on her face. This made Drago feel even more peaceful as happiness began to fill him too. She wore a white shirt with orange stripes, matching her look.

"Sup Teacup!" she called, waving her right arm as her body shook around in happiness.

Drago smiled back, admiring her and how sweet she was with her happy, inspirational personality. "Sup!" he replied back going along with her words as his head glanced back at the pond.

"It's such a beautiful day, even the flowers agree with us." her smirk grew bigger just thinking about it. It was like zen was shining around her to Drago.

"It is beautiful," Drago looked back at the pond before looking back at Tia. "the wind, the flowers, the sunshine, the **peacefulness**." as Drago let go of his last word, more senses of peacefulness and relaxation hit him.

"Yes, I love it!" she cutely chirped, lightly dancing around in sensations of happiness, she felt zen too. The happiness being shared between the 2 peaceful individuals.

Drago couldn't help but smile at her cute face after she said such a beautiful thing. "Awww, yes it is." he stared at her, his happiness and peace for one-another growing every second he spent looking at her.

She walked closer towards Drago, admiring the beautiful flowers, which only made her feel more overjoyed. She reached into her pockets, pulling out a watering can. She met the edge of the pond, kneeling onto the ground reaching her hooves over with the watering can, slowing dipping it into the clear peaceful water. Filling the watering can with water. She took it out and headed towards a bright bloomed rose. Reaching out the watering can, she poured a little bit of water onto the peaceful roses. The droplets of water blooming the roses.

Drago admired her caring for nature, which made him feel more safer being with her. He watched the smile on her face, pouring the droplets of water.

"Drago!" Drago and Tia looked towards the uneasy call coming from out west. Their eyes met with Jambette, who had a worrisome look on her face.

"Jambette is everything alright?" Drago asked with a confused face, holding his free arm outward in loyalty.

"No!" she replied with her tone getting more anxious-sounding, the wind blowing her shirt around was not helping it either. "I got a present that got delivered to me, but when I checked the tag, it was supposed to be delivered to Amelia." she took the green-striped gift box out of her pockets, showing Tia and Drago the name tag written with blue pen.

"Oh no!" Tia responded in a bonding manner. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. "Don't worry Jambette, I can deliver it to her for you." her face went from being worried-looking, to smiling once more in a matter of seconds. She held out her hooves.

"Really? Oh thank you Tia!" Jambette lightly smiled with her heart warmed up. She turned her head a little, before handing her the gift.

"Wait Tia!" Drago suddenly exclaimed, to avoid him changing my mind.

She suddenly looked over at Drago, turning her head in wondering what he meant.

He took a deep breath. "You don't have to deliver it! I can do it for you." Drago felt like he should be generous and do the favour for Tia instead of having her go through it all.

"Oh Drago," she immediately smiled. "I'm glad you would like to help. But it's okay, I got it." she held the present in both of her arms as she walked away still with a smile on her face.

Drago was surprised, and flattered at the same time. He watched her carry the present nice and carefully. "Wow, Tia is so nice." he said out loud, while continuing to stare at her happy face.

"She is really nice." Jambette agreed.

"She didn't have to do that for me…" Drago continued, seconds later he snapped out of it as he felt a tug at his fishing rod. "OOH A BITE!" he quickly exclaimed, yanking the fishing rod as fast and hard as he could. The fish began swimming in circles, trying to escape being caught. Drago tugged harder. "Whew, this is a tough fish." he said in fatigue. "AAUGH!" weird sounds came out his mouth as he tried to pull out the fish.

"YOU CAN DO IT DRAGO!" Jambette cheered in a tough voice.

Drago tugged harder with confidence, and the fish came flying out. It was a Dace. "Thanks Jambette." he nodded his head with a satisfied smile at her. "That was a STRONG Dace!"

Jambette nodded back with pride.

Drago tucked it in his pocket in satisfaction, he sat down on the ground panting.

"It definitely sounds like it was strong." Jambette chuckled as she walked towards some trees.

Drago suddenly heard fast footsteps coming by, he looked over. Tia was back, and she was running with a smile. He stared at her, his smile grew big once again seeing her in his eyes. He looked at her cute smile, brightening up his day.

Tia glanced at Drago for a second before running to Jambette. "It's delivered!" she panted.

"Thanks Tia!" Jambette replied, nodding her head in appreciation.

"It's no problem teacup!" she chirped once again in happiness and satisfaction.

"Hey Tia!" Drago called with a confident grin on his face, motioning her to come over.

She ran over. "What is it teacup?" she asked putting her hoof up to her chin.

"Look what I caught!" Drago said in a singing tone, grabbing the 17 inch Dace and showing it off to her.

Tia's eyes opened wide in amazement, it was a one and only Dace right in front of her. She had always wanted one, but whenever she would take the time and fish, she would never catch one. "WOW DRAGO! That's amazing teacup!" she looked down at the ground. "Well, I've always wanted a Dace…"

Drago suddenly felt waves of kindness. "You have? I can give it to you if you want." he said in a curious voice.

"You would really do that for me?" Tia asked, starting to feel flattered.

"Of course, it would mean more if I gave it to you than if I kept it myself." Drago suddenly felt random waves of kindness without intending to. He looked at her face for a few seconds.

"Oh thanks Drago! Now give me a moment to offer you a good price…" Tia put her hooves up to her chin, staring at a nearby tree thinking of a price to offer Drago.

"Tia! You don't need to offer any price…" Drago suddenly interrupted her thinking. He wanted to give it to Tia as a gift, for free.

Tia opened her eyes wider. "What?" she asked.

"You can have it for free, it would make me more happy to just give it to you for free rather than you offering a price."

She looked over at Drago with an extremely flattered face, she put her hoof up to her chest. Her eyes open wider than usual, she speaked with a flattered and surprised tone. "Are you sure…?" she asked Drago.

"Yes, I'm serious, you deserve it Tia." Drago held out the fish in his hands to Tia.

Tia stood there, staring at the fish, and back at Drago multiple times. She slowly grabbed the fish while staring into Drago's eyes. Tia suddenly reached her arms out and hugged Drago with a smile on her face. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she chirped ecstatically. She let go of the hug and backed up.

"It's no problem, really!" Drago replied sounding like it wasn't a big deal, he grinned.

"Wassup Drago!" someone called in the east. They both turned around.

In the dark shades of trees, revealed Mac. A smile on his face as he put his hands on his muscular hips, his confidence keeping him in an upbeat mood.

"Hey Mac!" Drago replied with a call back towards him, waving his arm around.

"Oh Tia, I didn't see you there!" Mac nodded, looking at Tia as he headed towards the 2 friends.

"Hi Mac!" she blinked and nodded her head downwards.

"Such a beautiful day to workout today! Ain't it?" Mac cheered with his energetic voice.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Drago responded.

"It is so springy outside today I LOVE it!" Tia cheered while dancing in place in pleasure.

"Whatcha up to?" Mac questioned Drago and Tia turning his head sideways in curiousness.

"I was just fishing and caught a Dace!" Drago explained, pointing towards the pond of water.

"Then he gave it to me! I always wanted a Dace and I finally got one!" Tia chirped in joy.

"That's AWESOME, woo-woof!" Mac responded positively.

"It is, thank you so much Drago!" Tia couldn't help but chirp up in a happyful tone.

"Don't worry about it." Drago quickly responded.

"I was thinking," Mac started to think of an idea. "what if we played a little match of Hide And Seek?"

"That sounds like a fun idea!" Tia exclaimed in her bright mood.

"Yeah, we weren't really doing anything anyways." Drago peeped in and agreed.

"Great, plus now you get to exercise thanks to me!" Mac stood proudly.

"Yeah yeah…" Drago inched Mac into the game. "So who's gonna be the seeker? Actually, I'll be the seeker!"

"Okay, woo-woof!" Mac agreed.

They all gathered up to the big stone-bricked ground located in the centre of the town.

"I'll count for 30 seconds. Sound good?" Drago gave everyone a heads-up. "30 seconds?" cried Mac. "Puh-leese! I could run and hide in 10 seconds."

Everyone proceeded to ignore Mac.

"Sounds like enough time for me!" Tia accepted the time offer.

"Alright." Drago nodded his head, turning around with his hands over his eyes. "Ready, set, GO!"

Tia jogged, looking around for a good hiding spot. All the trees seemed to thin to hide behind. Her eyes met with the town hall as an idea occurred to her head. She ran towards the town hall, meeting with the side that wasn't visible from Drago's angle. She ran behind the town hall, making sure Drago wouldn't be able to see her from his angle. She snickered, clapping her hands in excitement.

Mac ran full-speed towards the farthest most thick dark-brown oak tree. His body was thin so he wouldn't have a problem doing so. He glanced once more toward the tree, it surrounded a few more trees, helping to block his view. He continued to run towards the tree which was the same distance. Making quick stealthy movements, he hid behind the tree with a completely still body.

"27, 28, 29, 30!" Drago yelled as loud as he could to make sure the others could hear he was coming. He uncovered his eyes and spun-around. Glancing around to see if he could make out any figures to help guide him towards where they were. He ran the opposite direction from Mac and Tia. "If I were Mac, where would I go…?" he asked himself. "I'd go as far as possible!" Drago began running towards the farthest point from where he had started. Assuming Mac loves to have a good run and he's fast, he would use that energy for running towards the farthest point of the town.

Sometime later…

Drago looked and looked, between every bush, every tree, every corner that popped-out, but to no avail. He realised he needed to look on the other side of the river in town. He kept his 'farthest point strategy' into action, sprinting towards the other side of the river in confidence. He ran to the top corner instead of the bottom one.

Tia heard loud fast-paced footsteps. She glanced out the side of the building to make sure Drago wasn't nearby, luckily he wasn't.

Light waves of anxiousness filled Mac, he remained still, hoping that Drago would pass by somewhere else or not notice him.

Drago ran towards a forest consisting of 4 trees apart from each other. Behind one of them, would reveal a muscular brown dog. He ran past them, quickly glancing as fast as he could just in case one of the hiders would decide to run. His eyes glanced past Mac.

Mac stood there with his eyes wide-open, it was like he didn't even exist. He was shocked how Drago somehow didn't see him.

Drago walked away, looking behind other trees in the distance. He watched the leaves rustle from the wind. He carefully walked behind the trees in the distance, not revealing anyone.

Tia kept hiding behind the Town Hall, however the angle Drago was at made it easy to see her. She quickly trotted to the non-visible side of the Town Hall.

Drago ran back to the area Mac was hiding in.

Tia noticed Drago running back, she stealthily hid behind the Town Hall once more.

Mac noticed Tia, they both saw each other hiding.

Drago took another look behind all the trees, one-by-one. There was one tree left, he glanced behind it, staring directly at Mac. It was somehow like he still didn't notice him.

Mac froze completely, like he was doing the mannequin challenge. Waves of fear and shock filled him. He kept thinking of why Drago didn't seem to notice him.

10 seconds passed.

"BAHAHAHA!" Drago suddenly laughed, he was faking the 2nd part the whole time.

"Aw, MAN! How did you not notice me earlier? Woo-woof!" Mac questioned. Normally anybody would catch someone at that point.

"Wait, you were behind there the entire time? I can't believe I didn't notice you earlier!" Drago shrugged, confused.

"You still have to find Tia!" Mac informed.

Drago turned away, heading towards the town hall. He glanced towards both sides. He finally took a look behind the town hall, revealing Tia in a steady sneaking position.

"Found ya!" Drago quickly spoke with a satisfied smile, grasping onto the wall with his hands.

"Aww, darnit." Tia frowned, dropping her head down. "I almost had it."

"This was a pretty good hiding spot." Drago admitted the truth to make Tia feel better.

"Yeah, I had to be careful with my angles." Tia explained what she had experienced from her POV.

"You're so good at hiding though!" Drago smiled.

"Aww, thanks Drago!" she chirped.

As Drago heard Tia chirp, he had a sudden feeling of wanting to talk to her privately.

Tia came out of her hiding spot, all meeting up back at the centre of town.

"That was fun, I got some exercise too!" Mac clapped, flexing his arms.

"It was!" Tia chirped in and agreed, shaking around with her positive mood.

They began walking away.

"Tia!" Drago spoke quietly.

Tia turned around, hearing Drago call her. She walked a little closer towards Drago. "What is it teacup?" she chirped once more smiling.

Drago couldn't help but stare at her cute face and grin. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." Tia nodded her head.

"Look, I don't know how to put it…" Drago had trouble thinking of finding a way to tell her something.

"But whenever I see you happy, it makes me want to smile. You bring such good vibes! The truth is, I find you as a really cute and adorable person. I-I love you."

Tia stood there with her eyes wide-open, along with her mouth. Suddenly, she started to smile, and began to blush. "Aw Drago, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"I love seeing you so happy, it makes me ecstatic. It makes me admire how thoughtful and happy you are. Whenever I see you down, I always want to be there for you. I really care for you, you're the cutest most happiest elephant I've ever seen in my entire life. You make my depressing days brighter, you're the one who shines up my day. I-" Drago was cut off from his thoughtful honest words by Tia.

"N-no one's ever called me the cutest happiest elephant. I can't believe I really do brighten up your days... You're the kindest, most honest person I know." Tia's eyes started to tear up a little, she smiled.

"Thanks…" Drago couldn't help but only reply with one word, staring at Tia's beautiful eyes.

"I love you too!" Tia grasped Drago in a deep hug, more tears being shed from her eyes, dripping onto Drago.

"Thanks for being there for me." Drago informed, feeling a tear start to form in his eye.

"Your welcome… My teacup." Tia wrapped her hooves around Drago even more.

They held onto the hug for a little while longer.

"Wanna go look at fossils together?" Tia asked with a smile.

"Sure." Drago agreed. He reached out his hand, just as Tia reached out her hoof.

They held onto each-other's hands, and walked up the stairs, fading away into the bright sunshine.


End file.
